Mi agonizante amorío By: Mashiro Rima
by Kurenaim
Summary: Summary completo adentro: Los guardianes y todos los estudiantes de la academia Seiyo son trasladados a Inglaterra, internados en un campus y hermandades. Los guardianes terminan juntos en una sola casa, y la única mixta: esto incluye a Nagihiko y Rima
1. Nuevo hogar, Nuevo ciclo escolar

Konichiwa Minna! tengo un nuevo e interesante fanfic,, hehe imaginense a Rima y Nagihiko viviendo en la misma casa,, WOOH to muero cuando se me ocurren ideas para este fic, asi es soy una extraña XD pero woww la vdd esqe yo creo qe si ava a estar adre,,, una vez que hayan leeido el summary espero qe es guste y pues leean completo,

debo discuklparme si em lllego a atrazar pero muchas veces me bloqueo sobre qqe va a pasar,, pero sobre mis venas lo termino con la sonrisa mas grande del mundo,, espero que este fic tenga almenos algunos 40 capitulos, si no es qe mas o menos

Rima: sisisi ya entendimos ya callate y escribe

Mee-chan: eso es cruel Rima, da gracias a dios qe esstoy escribiendo acerca de thi, con mucho gusto escribiria acerca de Amu

Amu: no me vendria mal un poco de fama ;)

Mee-chan: como sea

Tdas: que empiece la emocion y el drama total

Mee-chan: y no se asusten si viene vocabulario fuerte, ok si tengo 13 años y soy maldicienta, no me culpen

NOTAS*** los guardianes tiene aqui 14 años, osea segundo de secundaria ... nadamas Rima y Yaya tienen 13 años ok?... estan a punto de cumplir años,, pondre fechas, (si no me revuelvo) y asi,, okey?

Capitulo 1: Nuevo hogar, nuevo ciclo escolar

Una nueva vida amenazaba con llegar a las nuestras, comabios drásticos y tantas confusiones que revolverían nuestras cabezas, sin embargo, me sentía preparada para cualquier cosa que sucediese. Ya no era la niña de antes, ahora estaba repleta de valor, de perseverancia y un gran optimismo, aún así, no podía perder mi gran reputación.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Locacion actual: hermandad de los guardianes afuera: Agosto 18/11'

2 días antes de la asamblea de Bienvenida

3:30 PM recien llegada a Inglaterra

Campus

**Rima's POV**

Tomé con cuidado las maletas con las manos temblorosas y subí los escalones en compañía de Yuiki Yaya, una chica de alta estatura, rostro de facciones infantiles y tez bronceada, ropas aniñadas y la mirada mas tierna del mundo.

Juntas cargábamos dificultosamente las maletas, hasta que, sentí el peso de mi maleta en mi abdomen y me encontré en e piso, usualmente, mi mejor amigo. Las carcajadas de Yaya llenaron el lugar, alborotando el aura que la rodeaba, haciendo que las hojas bailotearan y todo alrededor de ella se volviera en una extraña felicidad. Me enfade, y me quité de ensima el peso tan terrible que me llenaba y lastimaba sin piedad.

La puerta de la residencia se abrió de golpe y una chica de la misma estatura de Yaya, largos cabellos rosados, ropas goticas, tez aperlada, mirada Cool y largo cuerpo de todo una dama salió a nuestro encuentro realizando todo un drama.

-¡Amu-chi! ¡Te he extrañado muchísimo! -dijo la morena al percatarse de la prescencia de la pelirosa- ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? -preguntó dulcemente lanzandose a sus brazos-

-¡Yaya, Rima! ¡Que bueno verlas! -dijo alegremente mientras se encargaba de soportar el peso que Yaya le proporcionaba- he llegado hace algunas horas -dijo, al final se ruborizó salvajemente- saben, eh estado muy impaciente por su llegada, y ya no soportaba estar aquí.

-¡Oh, mira! ¡Son Yuiki-san y Mashiro-san! -una voz interrumpió el buen ambiente que comenzaba a crearse- Bienvenidas chicas -un hombre de muy alta estatura y cabellos finos como los hilos de un vestido femenil nos sonreía desde su posición-

-Ah, Tadase-kun -dije sin mostrar mi desprecio por aquél chico afeminado- Que bueno verte -mi expresión neutra le dejó muy confundido-

-¡Bienvenidas Rima-chan, Yaya-chan! -un hombre de 14 años, alto, bien parecido, de cabellos largos y finos como el agua del mar del caribe, de una tez pálida y angelical, apareció frente a la puerta-

-dios mío, no puedo creer que sea el día de los travestis homosexuales -susrré para mi misma espantada. Me levantécon pesadumbre y tomé de nuevo mi maleta-

Locacion actual: hermandad de los guardianes adentro

4:00 PM Campus

Inglaterra

Nos instalaron en nuestras habitaciones, eran todas muy bonitas, además podríamos decorarlas a nuestro propio gusto, y eran realmente espaciosas. Después Nikkaidou-sensei y Tsukasa-san, nos llamaron para informarnos las circunstancias de nuestro encierro mixto en un increiblemente enorme campus de la academia Seiyo.

Todos caminamos por un pasillo y nos dirijimos hacia las escaleras, bajamos totalmente serios y nos situamos en la sala de estar: era muy sofisticada y muy moderna, de grandes sillones forrados en cuero negro, una mesa situada al centro, largas cortinas gindas y lámparas que adornaban los burós de madera chocolate.

-Verán, hemos considerado llevar a cabo los estudios de la academia Seiyo en un lugar internacional -comenzó Tsukasa-san-

-¿Y con que propósito? -pregunté descaradamente-

-Verán, cuando una persona se gradúa de la secundaria habiendo estudiado un segundo idioma además de su idioma originario, tiene un pase autorizado automáticamente a la preparatoria, además de poder estudiar un tercer idioma -dijo muy seguro de sí mismo Nikkaidou-sensei-

-Es por eso que hemos escogido Inglaterra para establecer a nuestros estudiantes. Y que sean capaces de estudiar el idioma de inglaterra -estaba sacada de quicio, era la idea mas loca que jamás había escuchado en mi vida-

-Pero, director, si con el inglés de nuestra escuela era suficiente, ¿por qué nos han traído hasta acá? -preguntó Amu llena de confusión. Leeí su rostro, no le gustaba para nada el inglés, y ahora tener que aprenderlo de esta manera mas brutal, menos le gustaba-

-Bueno, eso es por que queremos que nuestros estudiantes crezcan con las costumbres internacionales que puede ofrecer nuestra academia -dijo alegremente Tsukasa-san- Además, nuestra escuela, al convertirse internacional, tiene pase asesorado a la academia Ouran en Tokyo.

Cuano dijo la última frase la mirada de Tadase fue iluminada, así como la de Nagihiko. Miré a Yaya y Amu, quienes parecían igual de confusas que yo. Las tres miramos a ambos travestis con la mirada rebosante de orgullo, y entonces miramos a los profesores ante nosotros.

-Ouran es una escuela de alto honor, a la cual, solamente personas ricas y de grandes empresas con un gran futuro asegurado, pueden asistir -dijo con grande orgullo Nagihiko-

-Pero fuera de todo esto, ¿por qué han hecho nuestra hermandad mixta? -preguntó horrorizada Amu-

-Bueno, eso es porque ustedes son los guardianes -entonces todos nos miramos y sonreimos con orgullo, ese orgullo portado en nuestras almas que nos reconocía como gente especial y con carácteres especiales-

4:30 PM

Cocina,, Hermandad Gurdianes,, Campus

Inglaterra

-Bien, entonces debemos encargarnos de repartir las tareas domésticas de nuestra hermandad -dijo Tadase tomando una libreta y una pluma de... no se donde- La cena y comida sera repartida entre todos nosotros a lo largo de la semana, los fines de semana y los desayunos corren por nuestra propia cuenta.

"Nagihiko tu te encargarás de la comida y cena los lunes, el martes lo harás tu Hinamori-san, los miércoles probaremos los sabrosos postres de Yuiki-san -dijo con sarcasmo- , los jueves yo seré el encargado y Mashiro-san será la última cocinera de la semana.

Todos asentimos y nos miramos alarmados a causa de nuestra falta de conocimiento culinario.

-Cada quién será responsable de su habitaación. Deberán mantenerla limpia y siempre en buen estado, ¿de acuerdo? -todos respondimos "si" al unisono- y el desorden del resto de la casa será arreglado por todos-

5:00 PM

Después de media hora de los sermones del rubio travesti, nos escabullimos a nuestras habitaciones a encargarnos de nuestras pertenencias y acomodar todo.

Salí de mi habitación en busca de algo que pudiera sostener mis libros escolares, algo similar a una mochila. Bajé con cuidado las escaleras y miré hacia mi derecha, la sala situada en esa dirección, entonces me percaté de unos objetos en el sillón que señalaba hacia la puerta de la salida principal. Me acerqué cautelosamente y los mire con cuidado: unos maletines de cuero negro y un broche de bronce, cinco de ellos y unos encima de otros.

-Eh, chicos, vengan a ver esto -grité con el propósito de que vinieran. Lanzé una feroz mordida a mi onigiri y lo mastiqué con cuidado-

Todos bajaron las escaleras riendo y charlando. Me sentí excluida. Entonces miré a una persona radiante y sobresaliente de todos los demás; sus largos cabellos azules se agitaban al compás que su cuerpo rebotaba al bajar las escaleras, provocando un semblante maginifico. "Estas drogada, ¿o qué?" ME giré y me ruboricé salvajemente. Mordí de neuvo mi onigiri, pero esta vez, lo mordí eageradamente rápido y me atraganté.

-Oh, mira! ¡Que bonitos son! -exclamó Yaya mientras se sentaba de golpe ensima del sillón y tomaba uno de los maletines y le miraba lentamente-

-Y eso no es todo, aquí hay más -dijo Nagihiko a nuestras espaldas, todos nos giramos- son los nuevos uniformes de la escuela -tomó uno de los paquetes que estaban sobre la mesa de la sala de estar y lo abrió con cuidado con sus delgados y afeminados dedos. Dejó el paquete en la mesa y extrajo un saco negro con el escudo de la escuela en el lado derecho de éste.

-Son idénticos a los anteriores -dije con indiferencia-

-Te equivocas, Rima-chan -dijo extrayendo unos pantalones de vestir del mismo color del saco del paquete-

-Pero que rayos... -dije empujando a un lado su formidable cuerpo y tomando un paquete de uniforme femenil-

Me deshice rápidamente de la bolsa de plástico y extraje una camisa blanca normal, un saco idéntico al que yacía sobre las manos de Nagihiko y una falda negra, eso era todo.

-Esto debe ser una broma, ¿no es así? -gritó Yaya exasperada- ¡No quiero utilizar esas cosas góticas que tanto quiere Amu! -chilló corriendo escaleras arriba-

'Esto va a ser largo' pensé. Heché una ojeada a Amu, y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

.-¿Es que todos tiene algo por que emocionarse menos yo? -grité irritada- Me voy a la cama -tomé el paquete de uniforme femenil que me correspondía y me dirigí a mi habitación seguida por Amu y su paquete-

-Son las 5 de la tarde, Mashiro-san -dijo con una gota en su nuca Tadagay-

-Tu callate, niña. Dormir le hara bien a tu cutis aniñado -dije aún mas irritada, mientras Tadagay me miraba confundido, MUY confundido- y por cierto, de ahora en adelante te llamarás Tadagay -dije regresando la vista hacia aquél travesti que tanto me restringía de mi felicidad en mis días escolares, y le guiñé el ojo derecho-

Locación Actual: Hermandad Guardianes

19 Agosto/11' 7:00 Am

1 día para la asamble de Bienvenida en el campus

Campus, Inglaterra

**Nagihiko's POV**

Abrí los ojos y todo era borroso. Miré como una silueta se inclinaba sobre mí, cegado a causa de la luz no podía distinguir quién era. Sentí una mano sobre mi espalda moviendo mi cuerpo.

Cerré de nuevo los ojos y me dispuse a dormir, pero la mano comenzó a moverse aún más bruscamente. Enfadado abrí de golpe los ojos y la aclaré parpadeando un par de veces. Vislumbre el varonil rostro de Souma justo enfrente de mí.

Le miré realmente irritado y lanzé un puñetazo en su abdomen, el cual detuvo sin problemas.

-Durmiendo hasta tarde ¿uh? -dijo sonriendo como siempre-

Miré el reloj de mesa de noche que acaba de actualizar una noche atrás: 7:05 AM

-¿¡Pero que te ocurre! ¡Son las 7 de la mañana! -me escandalicé y me tape hasta el cuello dándole la espalda al degenerado-

-Quitate las pijamas, todos están despiertos.

-º-º-º-º-º-

**Rima's POV**

Algo pesado saltó sobre mi cuerpo y se revolcaba soltando alegres carcajadas. Los nervios se me pusieron de punta y abrí los ojos, sintiédolos pesados, hinchados y podría jurar que rojos del sueño.

Me percaté de Yaya sobre mi débil y adormilado cuerpo.

-Quitate de encima -mi voz era ronca, aclaré mi garganta-

-Rima-chi tenemos que levantarnos, ya es muy tarde -dijo haciendo pucheritos-

-¿Que horas son?

-Las 7 de la mañana -sonrió y se levanto de golpe. Divisé su cuerpo envuelto en unos pantalones de ranitas y una camiseta verde que hacía juego-

-¡Estás loca! ¡Son vacaciones! -me tapé por completo y me giré, dándole la espalda-

-¡Kukai! ¡Rima-chi no se quiere levantar! -chilló desde la puerta de mi habitación-

-¿Eh? Todos son unos dormilones! -saltó sobre mí y comenzaron a buscar la manera de quitarme la sábana de encima y sacarme de mi refugio-

Gritaban cosas como "Te econtraremos" y yo solo gritaba pidiendo auxilio, alguien que tuviera piedad de llevarse a estos idiotas de mmi habitación y que todo el mundo me dejara dormir en paz de una buena vez por todas. Sentí los brazos de Kukai escabullirse por debajo de mi cuerpo, arrugando la colcha, provocando que ésta se hiciera de un rollito alrededor mío, y cómo me elevaba en el aire para cargarme y caminar por toda la casa. Me dejó caer en algo acolchonado, pero estaba segura de que no era una cama o bien, un sillón.

Me deshice del amarre de prisión de mi sábana y miré sobre qué o quién estaba. Había dos cuerpos, además del mío. Los llamé "el asesinato y sus pruebas". El delito lo habían cometido esos dos imbéciles hiperactivos, y yo sólo había terminado siendo la víctima derrotada y lanzada a una fosa con otros dos cuerpos desconocidos. Miré sobre quién estaba y me ruboricé, sintendo como la sangre trepaba por mis venas salvajamente y se posaba en mis mejillas.

Su rostro tranquilo y dormido era tan,... radiante?

-WAAH! -grité y me levanté de golpe, pero fue peor aún, pues Amu estaba justo arriba de las piernas de aquella persona, caí sobre ella-

-¡Quitate! ¡Duele mucho! -gritó cuando se dió cuenta que era yo la que estaba sobre ella-

-¿Por qué han hecho esto? ¡Parece una fosa con cuerpos! -grité horrorizadda en un enredo de personas-

-Hihi, ese será su castigo cuando no puedan levantarse, además de lavar ropa y platos -dijo Yaya segura de si misma que nunca perdería-

-VIVIR CON YAYA ES LO PEOR QUE ME PUEDE SUCEDER

Todos estallaron en risas, y me sentí de nuevo, envuelta en aquel aire de fraternidad que siempre me embriagaba estando alrededor de los guardianes. Esta sería mi nueva vida, y nada me impediría que la disfrutase, ¿O sí?

-º-º-º-º-º-

Chicoooos aquii concluye mi primer capitulo! :3 espero les haya gustado, lose lose,, es un poco aburrido pero creanme qe el segundo capitulo sera mejor :D) bueno amm,, supongo qe hasta aqui

Rima: ves ni siqiera sabe ser una buena anfitriona *susurra a Amu*

Amu: sisi, es cierto la pobresita no sabe,, es de sus primeras?

Mee-chan: NOOO URUSAII!

Ikuto:si y luego sale con la historia de qe no oye nada i es de palo

Amu: I-i-ikutooo? qe haces aqui?

Rima: Ah! ya se ruborizo, me largo Nos vemos en el capitulo 2 Sayo :B


	2. Asamblea de Bienvenida, ¿Una Carta?

Capítulo 2: Asamblea de Bienvenida, ¿Una carta?

Lunes 20 de Agosto/11'

Localización Actual: Hermandad de los Guardianes

6:00 AM durmiendo

**Rima's POV**

Una mano mecía mi cuerpo con tal suavidad que incitaba a que cayera en un profundo sueño, y así fue, pero todo cambió cuando la mano comenzó a agitarme como si hubiera un incendio en alguna habitación y tuviera que escapar.

-Rima, Rima... -susurraba esa chillante voz que tanto me molestaba, incluso en las mañanas-

-¿Que sucede, Amu? Déjame dormir porfavor -dije tapandome hasta la cabeza y dándome la vuelta sobre mi propio cuerpo envuelto en sábanas y almohadas-

-Rima porfavor, nos hemos levantado tarde, debemos estar a las siete en punto en el auditorio principal -chilló en un susurro-

Me levanté de golpe: "No me dará tiempo de verme linda!" pensé y salí corriendo directo al baño, cerré la puerta con seguro y me desnude lo más rápido que pude. Me metí de golpe en el agua fría y solté un chillido que retumbó en las paredes que producían eco en el baño. Me talle el cuerpo, cabello, depile mis vellos de las piernas y brazos, cepille mis dientes y por último, me envolví en una toalla. Salí corriendo del baño, y en el pasillo choque con alguien y caí al suelo.

-¡Idiota fíijate por dónde vas! -grité furiosa frotando con una mano mi hombro-

-Lo lamento -miré hacia arriba y ahí estaba: Fujisaki Nagihiko, intimidandome con su mirada, ruborizado y ofreciendome su mano para ayudarme-

-WAAH! PERVERTIDOO! -grité y me puse de pie y corrí sin mirar sus ojos, ese extraño brillo en sus ojos-

Corrí hasta mi cuarto y me encerré con llave. Respiré entrecortadamente y una vez que recobré el aliento me deslicé hasta el suelo, y ahí me quede: con una posición fetal sentada, la mano derecha cubriendo mi boca, los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas, el cabello (ahora me llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda) escurriendome y pegándose en mis hombros y espalda y un aliento que demandaba aire.

Permanecí algunos minutos así, miré el reloj encima de la mesita junto a mi cama y mi mirada, fuera de la órbita, se salió por completo de cualquier tipo de órbita que pudiera haber. ¡6:30! dios mío se me hacía tarde.

Me puse de pie en un salto y corrí hacia mi cama, me agache frente a ella y saque del cajón de la cama mis calcetas largas negras, mi uniforme y mi ropa interior. Todo había estado listo desde la noche anterior, a causa de que Tadagay lo recomendara "para ahorrar tiempo". Ahora imaginenme arremedando a ese idiota.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y me cepille el cabello con sútil rápidez y delicadeza. Una vez que mi cabello estaba todo en su lugar, lo sujete en una trenza tejida de lado llamada trenza francesa*.

La parte más interesante de la historia de mi cabello era que lo había cortado tan pequeño por una etapa de esas depreciones fuertes, creyendo que has sido tu mismo el culpable de todo y no tienes nada más que hacer que deshacerte de lo que más deseas en la vida, creyendo que no lo mereces: eso mismo creí de mi cabello, la única cosa que me hacía bella, la única que me distinguía como Rima Mashiro, que me diferenciaba de las demás chicas.

Era invierno y mis padres tenían otra de sus largas discuciones, tan larga que tuve que intervenir,terminando siendo yo "la mala de la historia"; me culparon de todo y dijeron que no tenía sentido que intentara ser la buena a lo que yo les respondí: "No pueden dejar de mirarse retadoramente e iniciar una discución de una buena vez por todas y mirar detrás, donde su hija, su única hija les espera y escucha todo lo que pueden decirse y sufre cada instante estando dentro de ésta casa, encerrada, sin siquiera tener la libertad de abrir la boca" Todo en gritos y gemidos de dolor, abiendo guardado aquello por tanto tiempo, su única reacción fue bofetearme y entonces poner de excusa que los hijos no deberían interponerse entre las peleas de los adultos. A partir de ahí comencé a culparme de todo, diciendo que todo era mi culpa, el haber nacido, el haber querido tanto a mis padres, el simple hecho de estar detrás de ellos y que yo tenía merecido sufrir de esa manera por haber nacido y que ni siquiera merecía estar en un cuerpo, que mi alma estuviera en un cuerpo.

Entonces corrí a mi habitación y me encerré con unas tijeras en la mano y justo frente al espejo de mi baño personal inserté las tijeras de golpe en mi larga cabellera, cortandolo en largos y desiguales mechones. A final de cuentas el corte no había quedado tan mal, y me sentía un poco mejor. Poco tiempo después, cuando recupere por completo mi autoestima me di cuenta de que lo que había hecho era una estupidez, incluso el hecho de culparme por todo lo que sucedía en mi casa.

Mi corte original de aquella depresión había resultado a la altura de mis hombros, no..., ni siquiera el cabello me rozaba los hombros. Pero todo había sucedido hacía ya un año, y todo había vuelto a la normalidad: mi cabello había crecio desde aquella vez y había terminado a la altura de mi espalda y mi autoestima había crecido como nunca y se había fortalecido y alimentado de la felicidad y amor que los guradianes y mis amigos me profesaban.

-º-º-º-º-º-

Una vez que había terminado de arreglarme, baje con unas botas cafés en las manos : ((detesto esto pero no me se explicar con una clase de botas como estas))

.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/il_fullxfull.&imgrefurl=.com/listing/16775542/antique-victorian-brown-leather-granny&usg=_BXbV_SB9FrGnzAR30rtbWkoCmOU=&h=949&w=949&sz=89&hl=es&start=46&zoom=1&tbnid=bT19SIFmaZL5gM:&tbnh=173&tbnw=163&ei=i4avTem1H4q2twfUhcSkBQ&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dantique%2Bboots%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D509%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch0%2C1640&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=758&vpy=49&dur=1045&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=169&ty=171&oei=SIavTb3eCML00gH90JS1Cw&page=5&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:46&biw=1024&bih=509

Me encargué de dejar mis botas en la entrada de la casa y caminé hasta la cocina. Todos salían apurados de ésta dejando sus platos sucios sobre la mesa y limpiandose con la manga del saco sus labios después de darle un gran sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

Me apresuré a tomar una tostada del plato del cual todos las tomaban -espero- y me la lleve a la boca y corrí detrás de todos los demás.

Me senté rápidamente en un sillón de la sala y me coloqué rápidamente las botas sin abrocharlas. Miré con fátiga a Amu, quien no despegaba la vista del reloj.

-¡6:55! ¡Chicos debemos apurarnos! La asamblea de bienvenida comienza a las 7 en punto -chilló Amu horrorizada y se colocó unos zapatos de tipo ballerina negros-

Una vez que todos estuvimos listos, salimos a paso rápido de la casa. Corrimos por el gran campus mientras todos perdiamos el sentido común y nos gritabamos tratando de culparnos los unos a los otros la razón de nuestro retraso.

-¡No puedo creer que llevamos solamente dos días desde nuestra llegada y el primer día de clases ya vamos tarde! -gritó fuera de aliento Amu-

-AHH! -el chillido de Yaya me sacó de quicio, lo cual provocó que los nervios se me pusieran de punta-

-¿Que sucede Yuiki-san? -si, si, fue Tadagay el que dijo esto,, "blah, blah" pensé y rodé los ojos dentro de sus órbitas-

-Creo que me eh olvidado de programar la alarma a la hora exacta -dijo llevandose el dedo pulgar a la boca-

Ahora si que estaba molesta. Por culpa de Yaya, ahora me encontraba como una adolescente loca corriendo por la calle y arriesgando su vida para no llegar tarde a la ceremonia de ignaguración.

-YAYA... ¡TU! -sacada de quicio por completo me giré para encarar e intimidar su rostro, pero fue imposible... antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, tropecé en medio de la calle y caí al suelo, mi mejor amigo, O.F.I.C.I.A.L.M.E.N.T.E.

Grité desesperada y todos me dejabana atrás, hasta que Nagihiko se percató de mi accidente y se giró automáticamente para regresar a tomarme en brazos, me hecho a su espalda como un costal de papas y corrió conmigo en su espalda.

-¡Bajame! ¡Yo puedo por mi misma!

-No hay tiempo, debemos dar la bienvenida a los estudiantes en esta ignaguración -gimió demandando oxígeno y corrió aún más rápido..., entonces pensé "Que puede aver más creepy* que cinco adolescentes que son los 'guardianes' corriendo por una calle para llegar a tiempo a una ignaguración"

-º-º-º-º-º-

Localización Actual: Auditorio principal

7:02 fuera de aliento

Academia Seiyo

Logramos llegar con éxito a la asamblea de ignaguración y el estúpido Tadagay fué el único que habló, a excepción de cuando nos presentamos como los actuales guardianes de toda la escuela media.

-Éste año, somos los guardianes nuevamente, incluyendo a un miembro más, Souma Kukai-kun -las chicas de tercer grado gritaron exasperadas sus grititos de 'Kya!'- Nuestros actuales miembros son: Yo Hootori Tadase, el rey...

-Mashiro Rima, la reina, bienvenidos chicos -dije plantándome frente al micrófono. En ese instante me sentí grande-

-Kukai Souma... -Y Fujisaki Nagihiko, como los Jotas, un honor servirles -dijeron en equipo-

-Yuiki Yaya-chan como el As, ¡Hola chicos! ¡Espero hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones! -gritó en el micrófono como siempre, dando una cálida bienvendia a lo que todos los estudiantes respondieron con un "Sí!" en armonía-

-Hinamori Amu como la Joker, bienvenidos a la academia -dijo con su aspecto cool&spicy-

El resto fue blah, blah del travesti rubio.

-º-º-º-º-º-

Localización Actual: Salones de la Academia

10:30 Recreo

Salón 2-3/2-C

Salí del salón, fuí la última en poner pie fuera de este. Me dirijí afuera y caminé a lo largo del pasillo. Miré mi brazo izquierdo, esto si que era algo nuevo para mí, y mas sofosticado para mi gusto.

_Flashback_

_-Debido a nuestro avance escolar, ya no utilisaremos esas capas que utilizamos en la escuela primaria, utilizaremos unas bandas con el escudo de nuestra academia y la info. de nuestros nombres, posiciones y clases -nos entregó unas bandas balncas que portaban el escudo de la academia y decían nuestros nombres y posisiones en letras plateadas, en la parte más baja de la banda se podía leer en letras pequeñas y negritas nuestras clases-_

_-¿Y qué? ¿Nos las colocamos en la cabeza? -todos rieron en voz baja y miraron a Tadagay-_

_-No, Mashiro-san -comenzó fuera de sus casillas, Amu se ruborizó, por algunas razón super que estaba pensando 'Oh, que Sexy es cuando se enoja'- las colocarán en su brazo izquierdo._

_Fin Flashback_

Sonreí.

Me aseguré de que ya no hubiera nadie en los salones y escuché un ruido detrás mío, me giré asustada y divicé un chico saliendo de mi salón a paso rápido.

-¡Eh, tú! Ya no puedes andar por aquí, debes bajar al descanso -el chico me miró por debajo de su hombro y se hecho a correr- ¡Espera! -lo vi alejarse muy rápido y no lo logré alcanzar-

De todos modos era muy grande para ser de 2 grado, probablemente sería de 3, o incluso alguien muy desarrollado de 1 grado. Bufé para mi misma imaginando un alumno súper desarrollado de 1 grado.

Cuando había corrido, había terminado cerca de mi salón de clases, pero algo no cuadraba. Me asomé para divisar en mi banca de trabajo un sobre blanco con un corazón.

"No puede ser!" pensé. Me ruboricé y caminé hasta la banca. Tomé con manos temblorosas el sobre y estuve a punto de abrirlo cuando...

-Rima-chan, no puedes estar aquí, debemos bajar y poner el ejemplo -escuché una voz detrás mío y me giré para encontrarme con Nagihiko-

Me ruboricé al recordar como me había mirado en la mañana.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede? -negué con la cabeza y me metí la carta al bolsillo derecho de la falda escolar, que por cierto era muy cómoda-

"La abriré a la noche, cuando esté sola, no me pueso arriesgar a que los guardianes se enteren"

Avancé hacia Nagihiko y juntos bajamos en pleno silencio al receso de clases.

Una vez que desapareció de mi vista, me dispuse a buscar a Yaya y Amu.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-

*Creepy: Extraño/Raro, en inglés.

Chicooooooooooos gomen gomen,, cometi un error en el cap 1 :s,, no era Locacion.. era Localizacionn,, estoy distraida concentrandome en la historia. sorry, no volvera a ocurrir,, hehe y dejen pasar mis errores ortograficos si?


	3. Celos, Simplemente Rima

Capitulo 3: Celos, Simplemente Rima

Localización Actual: Campus, exterior

20 agosto/11'

4:00 PM Camino a Hermandad

**Rima's POV**

Caminamos charlando acerca de lo bien que nos había ido aquel día en la escuela, los integrantes de neustras clases, los sucesos del recreo, lo del chico; pero aún así no mencioné nada acerca de la carta. Además, no diría nada a nadie hasta estar segura de lo que decía en realidad.

Los chicos se habían adelantado hacía ya mucho tiempo debido a que le tocaba preparar la comida a Nagihiko.

Una vez que estuvimos frente a la casa, miré por debajo de mi hombro, saentí exactamente como alguien nos seguía. Divisé unas cuantas figuras de unos chicos caminando directo a una casa. No le di importancia. Seguí caminando y entré.

Cuando entré en la casa dejé mis botas en la entrada de madera y puse un pie sobre el piso "normal", bueno al menos para mi lo era. Justo en ese instante caí de nuevo al suelo.

-AH MIERDA! ¡TODO EL MALDITO DÍA ME EH ESTADO CAYENDO! ¡YA DEJALO!

Yaya y Amu estallaron en carcajadas y provocaron con estas que Tadase y Nagihiko salieran de la cocina a unirse a las carcajadas de ambas morenas.

Me paré de una buena vez del suelo y sacudí mi falda con euforismo y dejé caer mi maletín en el sillón más cercano.

-Tendrás que recojer eso después -dijo Tadase, como si fuera mi padre o algo por el estilo. Bufé-

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kukai? -pregunté de la nada-

-Dijo que tenía práctica con el equipo de football -contestó distraído Nagihiko volviendo la mirada a la cocina-

-Vaya, pensando que solo va un día de clases y Kukai ya está dentro de un club -dijo Yaya presionando su dedo índice en su barbilla- ¡Ey Nagi-chan! ¿Ya está lista la comida? ¡Yaya muere de hambre!

-Si, ya está listo.

¡Genial! Corrí directo a al cocina con Yaya de un lado haciendome competencia. Me senté de golpe en la mesa que centraba la cocina y me dispuse a mirar el plato, se veía suculento. Al parecer eran un par de yakitoris. Miré la ventana de la cocina, y efectivamente eran yakitoris: la parrila tenía aún restos de carbbón encendido.

El resto de la comida transcurrió normal. En comparación a cuando tomabamos el té en la escuela.

Cuando terminamos de comer a Yaya se le ocurrió preguntar algo que realmente estaba evadiendo por completo:

-Oigan, ¿y cómo vamos a lavar nuestra ropa?

-Bueno... Supongo que hay lavadoras en la lavandería, o a lo mejor un cuarto de lavado -dijo sin seguridad Tadagay-

-oh, hay un cuarto de lavado, lo encontre por la mañana. -Amu sonrió dulcemente-

-Bien, ¿Por qué no jugamos piedra papel o tijera? -sugirió el moreno de ojos verdes y alta figura formidable, no mucha descripción, sexy- /(((aqi Kukai se unió a la comida en mitad de esta,, se me olvidoponer XD gomen))/

Todos asentimos sin otra opción.

Así se llevaron a cabo las rondas para ganar el juego, por suerte, estuve salvada, gane la primera vez. Ahora solo quedaban Amu y Nagihiko, el que perdiera lavaba la ropa. Sip, Nagihiko perdió. Todos estallamos en risas y nos dirijimos a nuestros respesctivos cuartos a cambiarnos.

Nada especial: me puse una camiseta que me quedaba extrañamente enorme y unos shorts negros con líneas celestes a los costados. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con una mirada resignada de Nagihiko y un bote de ropa sucia a lado de él.

Si me detenía a mirar su rostro por unos segundos de atención extrema, podía notar un apuesto semblante que todas las chicas quisieran poseer. Sus brazos cruzados y su camiseta holgada azul marino lo hacían ver, de alguna manera, mas varonil de lo normal.

-Me gustaba más tu pelo largo, Rima -dijo con dulzura y me sonrió. No pude evitar ruborizarme y cubrir mi boca con la mano libre-

Ahora que lo recordaba, su cabello igual era más corto.

El año pasado, el día que llegue a la escuela con los ojos rojos, ojeras que palpitaban y amenazabn con atacar y mis cabellos a la altura de mi cuello, todos se vieron sumergidos en un shock.

La adorable Rima Mashiro había cortado su cabello. Todos preguntaban las razones, pero no podía decir que había renunciado a lo que más amaba en la vida por culpa de mis padres, a lo que respondía "Un drástico cambio de look no hace daño de vez en cuando ¿o sí?" y entonces sonreía con todo el esfuerzo del mundo. Pero una sola persona se dió cuenta que yo estaba mintiendo, una persona que no concía del todo, pero él me conocía a la perfección, como si yo fuera un libro abierto. "Rima... decía con voz suave... sé que no te has cortado el pelo por un 'cambio de look', tu cabello era lo que más amabas... sonrió. Aún recuerdo su sonrisa cálida que me abrazaba y reconfortaba de lejos... anda cuéntamelo, no se lo diré a nadie". Entonces mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que siempre me traicionaban. Entonces él supo que no podía contárselo. (Minutos atrás habíamos tropezado el uno con el otro y habíamos caído al suelo entre las bancas de trabajo durante el descanso). Mis rodillas estaban hacia atrás, sentada sobre el piso, y mis piernas debajo de mi tracero ((o como lo qieran llamar)), él frente a mí, y muy cerca, de cunclillas mirándome. Me llevé un puño cerrado a uno de mis ojos y lo tallé con éste. Las lágrimas salían sin parar, entonces sentí una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza y me atrajo a su pecho, mientras con la otra mano rodeaba mi espalda. Me dejó llorar durante 10 minutos sobre su impecable uniforme. Entonces tomó unas tijeras y me dejó ir, para que lo observara. Se tomó el cabello con una sola mano, y se introdujo las tijeras, recortó, sorprendentemente, parejo su cabello, y lo dejó a la altura de sus hombros. Lo único que logré hacer, fue mirarlo con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sonreí recordando aquél momento en el que él sacrificó su larga cabellera por la mía. Me miró como si él también hubiera recordado aquello.

Dejé la ropa sobre el cesto de ropa sucia y subí directo a mi cuarto a buscar mi maletín. Bajé de nuevo las escaleras con mi maletín en la mano y me senté en la mesa de la cocina y comnzé a hacer mis deberes escolares, como toda buena estudiante... si claro. Bufé por tercera vez en el día.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Nagihiko's POV**

Una vez que todos me entregaron sus prendas sucias me dirigí al cuarto de lavabo siendo guiado por Amu. Una vez solo, me dispuse a meter la ropa, pero no antes sin checar que los bolsillos estuvieran vacíos.

Cuando introduje mi mano en el bolsillo de una falda de las chicas me encontré con que había una carta dentro de éste. Lo extrajé cautelosamente y lo miré: Totalmente blanco y algo arrugado y maltratado.

Quise hechar un vistazon, y era la mejor oportunidad, pues el sobre no estaba cerrado. Curiosear está mal, lo sé, pero esta vez me arriesgaré más de la cuenta.

_Mashiro-san_

_No sé muy bien como comenzar una declaración, y lamento tener que hacerlo de esta manera, pero estoy seguro de que si lo hacía en persona sería muy vergonzoso._

_Quiero que sepas que desde el primer grado esoty enamorado profundamente de tí y que aceptes mis sentimientos tales como son, y hagas lo que tu desees con ellos._

_Soy totalmente tuyo Mashiro-san y si no aceptas mis sentimientos y me rechazas, no importará por que seguiré adelante y lucharé por ti hasta el cansancio._

_p.d. quiero saber tu respuesta... mañana a la hora del descanso esperaré por tu respuesta en las canchas e basketball._

_Kirshima Fuyuki._

Y al final de la carta, firmaba con su nombre y un garabato.

La sangre me hirvió tan descaradamente que golpearía a cualquiera que me hiciera enojar en este preciso momento.

La puerta del cuarto de lavado se abrió de golpe dejando a la vista a Rima con una mirada horrorizada. La miré aún mas enfadado y caminé hacia ella con brusquedad, y de la misma manera la tome por los hombros y la acerqué más a mí haciendola reaccionar y que viera lo enojado que estaba.

-¿Qué te sucede, Nagihiko? -preguntó horrorizada al ver mi expresión-

-Explica esto -la carta y el sobre habían sido maltratados aún más por la forma en que todavía los sostenía y al mismo tiempo el hombro de Rima bajo éstos-

Le mostré el sobre y su semblante entonces se torció en confusión y miró la carta y luego mis facciones duras. Me arrebató de un solo golpe la carta y la leyó con sus propios ojos. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente paseando las letras y siendo reflejadas en las muecas que sus ojos y labios mostraban.

Me miró, ahora enfurecida.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? ¡Y sobre todo a mí! ¡eres un idiota! -pausó sus gritos un momento y me miró aún más enfadada- ¡NO! NI SIQUIERA A UN IDIOTA LE LLEGAS A LOS TALONES! -me arrebató el sobre y salió asotando puertas y sus propios pasos al salir del cuarto-

Ahora más que nunca estaba tan enojado. Lanzé un puñetazo a la pared y me senté frente a la lavadora, llevandome una mano al rostro para cubrir mi vista.

¿Cómo se me había ocurrido leer esa carta? ¡Ni siquiera me pertenecía! Además había dado a conocer mis sentimientos por ella con el simple hecho de haberle gritado de esa manera. Era repugnante el haberse "declarado" de esa manera.

Y ahora más que nunca, era un idiota, un idiota enamorado que solamente se disponía a mirar de lejos, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la cálida sonrisa de aquella rubia.

Y esque ella no solo era hermosa, sino también sexy: Su figura no era de una niña, al menos no para mí. Era una hermosa criatura de una corta y preciosa estatura, con un cuerpo magnífico, unas curvas que me cegaban, una actitud única en una mujer. Ella no era como las otras, ella era simplemente Rima.

Sabía que ocultaba sus sentimientos, que sufría en y con su soledad; fue por eso que le demostré de una extraña manera que solamente ella y yo sabíamos decifrar que estaría siempre con ella, en las beunas y en las malas: cortando mi cabello. Recordé como sus ojos se salían de las órbitas cuando mi larga cabellera caía al suelo y yo decía con una sonrisa "Mira, ya estamos los dos igual!" Y ella, por una extraña razón rió un poco dejando escapar más lágrimas y lanzandose a mis brazos y llorar por el resto del descanso.

Y yo solamente fantaseando, sabiendo que tenía a la chica de mis sueños en mis brazos, sufriendo, y siendo consolada por mí.

Había sido un idiota.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

okok no me tomateeen! ya lo se qe estuvo corto, pero de todos modos algo romantico en diferentes sentidos,, asi qe tienen una razon para estar felices,, ademas,, estoy terminando capituloss y subiendolos inmediatamente,, todo por mis fans,, per mas les vale dejar reviews :D

Rima: como estas tan segura de qe gente lo lee? ¬_¬*

mee-chan: presentimiento de scritoras ;)

Rima: no le veo lo interesante, ademas esta muuuuuuuuuuy corto

Mee-chan: anda escriblelo tu!

Rima: naah yo paso *se va a ver tv*

mee-cha: como sea chicos,, ya saben qe estare al corriente y tratando e subir lo mas rapido posible los capitulos :D


	4. Respuesta, Imprevisto

**Chicoooooooos! por fin me decidi a hacer el capitulo 4 :B a ver como me qeda,, qisiera dedicarselo a Angeldelaesperanzalira (qien de verdad fue mi angel de la esperanza ;)) y a evil-ren-chan :D qe fueron misultimos dos reviews e inbox (:**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia.. por ciertoo qisiera dar las gracias tambien a Pequinessa :D qe en estos dias me e estado cortando las venas por su fanfic "No existe el amor" porqe no ha subido pero no puedo decir nada ¬¬ si shush.. ya dejenme x)... tambien aaa Jess Andy-chan qee me permitio pasar una gran semana con sus fics qe estan hermosos (:**

**Rima: has estado poniendo el nombre de Mee-chan , qe raro qe no lo pusiste**

**Mee-chan: pues esqe estoy demasiado emocionada ^^ y no me fijo en detalles**

**Rima: ¬¬***

**Mee-chan: .U eres una malvada**

**Rima: se supone qe si no¿?... ademas ni siqiera as explicado porqee "Mee-chan"!**

**Tadase: pues eso es porqe el termino "Me" hace referencia a ella misma por supuesto en ingles, ademas duplico la letra por gusto propio y agrego el chan para qe la llamen con "confianza" (: ^_^**

**Rima: ¬¬... siii... amm .. ya te puedes ir ¬¬**

**Tadase: U_u bien adios ):**

**Mee-chan: okeeeeey! qe empiece la emocion**

**Rima: ¬¬ rarita.. me ire a comer un heladoo**

**Mee-chan: D: espera yo qiero un Nutrisa**

_**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece tampoco polyvore (tampoco Nutrisa ^_^)**_

~º~º~º~º

Capítulo 4 "Respuesta, Imprevisto"

Localización Actual: Campus, exterior

Camino a la escuela

6:20 AM 21/agosto/11'

**Rima's POV**

Amu cainaba junto a mí parloteando acerca de un nuevo entrenador que era realmente guapo e incluso acerca de una estudiante transferida y un nuevo profesor. Era increíble la manera en que los extraños rumores se esparcían. De alguna manera Yaya se había adelantado y había madrugado; normalmente hacía eso cuando la noche anterior no había dormido debido a que algo la emocionaba. Me pregunto qué será...

-¿Rima? ¿estabas escuchando?... -la miré confundida agitando mis cabellos y lanzandolos detrás hacia mi espalda- Ya veo... -Se giró haciendo un puchero mientras se comenzaba a quejar dentor de otro de sus dramas y comenzaba a alegar que ni siquiera Yaya le prestaba atención-

-Amu, la verdad es que no me interesan tus dramas, sabes que no me puedes controlar -le guiñé un ojo, lo cual la hizo apartarse hacia un lado, reí por lo bajo-

-Buenos días chicas! -una voz enérgica retumbó sobre mis oídos, era _su_ voz-

-Te veo luego -saludé con la mano a Amu mientras me alejaba rápidamente de su encuentro-

Me sentí una completa idiota al saber que me ocultaba de esa persona. Pero aún así no me podía arriesgar a cruzar palabra con él, supongo que aún estaba enfadado por lo de ayer...

Continúe caminando sola cuando me aseguré de estar lo suficientemente lejos para que Nagihiko no percibiera mi tan peculiar cabellera. Suspiré recordando que hoy debería dar una respuesta a la carta de Kirishima-san, y lo peor es que aún no tenía clara la respuesta. Este sería un día cansado.

Al llegar a los casillero en medio de la escuela, extraje todo lo necesario para el primer bloque de clases. Coloqué los pesados libros sobre el suelo y cerré el candado de mi casillero, retiré la llave y la guardé en el bolsillo de mi falda. Miré al suelo y me encontré con mi maletín. _Rayos, olvidé guardarlo... _Me coloqué a la altura de éste y lo tomé con delicadeza, extrajé de nueva cuenta la llave de mi bolsillo y miré detrás mío, puesto que el casillero de Nagihiko estaba detrás del mío. _Aún no llega, bien, ésta es mi oportunidad... _Ráìdamente me erguí y abrí el casillero en extrema rapidez, inserté de un golpe mi maletín, sin embargo éste amenzaba con caerse, se comenzó a balancear, lo empujé de nueva cuenta hacia adentro y entonces cerré la puertesilla, la empujé para que cerrara por completo y escuché crujir algo. Cerré un ojo en una mueca de dolor por lo que sea que haya crujido. _Ya será después... _Miré por debajo de mi hombro, y lo divisé aproximarse con Amu entablando una charla animada. Mi rostro se llenó de horror al percibirlo girarse en mi dirección, efectivamente me vió y me guiñó un ojo, seguido de una cálida sonrisa. Me vinieron ganas de vomitar.

Cerré rápidamente el casillero, me agaché para tomar mis libros y me heché a correr por el pasillo ignorando por completo las extrañadas miradas de los estudiantes de secundaria. Una vez que llegué al salón de clases me econtré con Kurenaim ((siii! me inclui en la historiaaaa! :D)) una chica de nuestro grado y nuestro salón de clases. Me miraba confusa, como si fuera algún bicho raro. Le miré y traté de sonreír, pero la verdad es que el cansancio me ganaba. Caminé cerca de ella, dejando caer los libros debajo de mi pupitre de trabajo que compartía con ella. Me miró con un aura oscura.

-Kurenaim-chan... no me mires así -su aura oscura creció más- prometo que lo arreglaré -sonreí, entonces ella cambió por completo su expresión facial y me sonrió de manera casi falsa, pero ella era así, de alguna manera podías confiar en su sonrisa aunque pareciera hipócrita... eso me hizo recordar el extraño incidente de sexto año...-

Era mediados de diciembre y una chica llamada Kurenai Misa-san tenía una larga lista de faltas en su reporte escolar. Como reina guardiana, me tuve que hacer cargo... "Por tratarse de una chica de tu clase y de tu grado..." eso fue lo que dijo Tadagay... más bien creo que se quiere librar de algunos asuntos ¬¬.

Mientras caminaba lentamente arrastrando los pies, me detuve en el baño. Me metí en un cubiculo e hice mis deberes... omito detalles.

Subí el cierre de mi falda de gala y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del cubículo cuando...

-Hey chicas.. ¿lo escuharon? -a lo que, al parecer, dos chicas respondieron con un "¿El qué?" ((lo pongo así porqe en el anime asi lo ponen,, es solo costumbre))- Yo lo escuché de una chica de sexto año, pero me aseguró que era verdad -la llave de un grifo hizo eco en el baño de mujeres- ¿Recuerdan a la chica de cabellera castaña y larga? Kurenai-san... -no hubo respuesta, así que supuse que las chicas acompañantes de la que estaba contando la historia asintieron ante el comentario de la chica- Bueno, eh escuchado que un chico de otra escuela la embarazó...-¿¡Qué! ¿Era esa la razón de sus faltas?, mientras yo entraba en shock y me cubría la boca para no dejar algún sonido extraño salir de ésta, las chicas que acompañaban a la otra lanzaron un jadeo-

-No es una sorpresa, esa chica era o es una cualquiera... era de esperarse que ocurriera algún día, ¿no creen? -un momento.. esa voz,... ¿Yamabuki Saaya? ¿Acaso era otro de sus estúpidos rumores? ¡No ésta vez!-

Salí del cubículo asotando la puerta, pues lanzé una patada a la puerta de plástico. Chocó contra el otro cubículo, causando un gran estruendo en el baño, de ésta manera estaba segura que las chicas se percatarían de mi prescencia, o por lo menos me mirarían por el espejo.

Salí con la cabeza casi colgándome, esbosando una diabólica sonrisa. Escuché a las acompañantes de Saaya lanzar un pequeo gritillo. Me enderecé por completo y entonces las divisé: todas de la misma estatura, una de una coleta, otra llevaba dos coletas en listones, mientras la otra tenía el cabello corto y suelto, sujeto en un broche amarillo... y Saaya, por supuesto.

-Desgraciadas perras del infierno -musité bajo mi aliento y comenzando a reír maniáticamente- Creo que es hroa de que alguien les muestre lo que es el respeto y dejar de esparcir rumores sobre gente que no conocen...-las chicas lanzaron otro gritito, mientras Saaya se sonstenía de un lavabo, y sus piernas vagamente la sonstenían; al fin, cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas y entonces cubrió su rostro con sus manos, como si estuviera esperando el final más doloroso, y me aseguraré de dárselo con todo el gusto del mundo. Comencé a tronar mis dedos, lista para darles algunos golpes como merecido por andar hablando de cosas extrañas.

-Miren desgra... -una chica de larga cabellera interrumpió el genial ambiente que había en el baño creado por mí-

-Mashiro-san, te lo agradesco, pero no será necesario... -Me miró, la inspeccioné: su mirada terracota parecía estar apagada, sus labios pequeños y carnosos de un color apagado, estaban fruncidos en lo que parecía una especie de sonrisa forzada, sus manos temblaban, sin embargo una estaba frente a mi rostro, detendiendo cualquier imprudencia que fuera yoa causar, su cabellera de color marrón claro como la madera de roble era recogido en una larga trenza por un lado y su flequillo le cubría toda su rente, hasta terminar al borde de su parpado. Su nariz era exquisita e incluso un poco pequeña, pero ella era realmente linda, incluso me daba un aire a cierta chica... ¿cuál era su nombre?... Bah!.. que más dá.-

La miré aún en trance de confusión, y aún así ella se mantenía en la misma pocisión, hasta que me giñó un ojo y se giró hacia las chicas que se hacían llamar las "populares" de todo el grado.

-¡Ah! ¿Así que la !"$!$% se dignó a aparecerse...? Y dime, ¿cómo está tu bebé? -los puños de la castaña dándome la espalda se cerraron con fuerza y se limitó a tranquilisarze- Dime Kurenai-san, ¿es acaso que no tienes las palabras para poder defenderte? Pobrecita... -canturreó Saaya aproximándose hacia Misa-san, quién tan solo se limitaba a mirar el suelo- Me das asco... -escupió frente a su cara, no literalmente-

-Yamabuki-san, solo lo repetiré una vez -alzó el rostro agitando su largo flequillo y parte de su trenza- Hubo un pequeño mal entendido entre cierta persona y yo, todo comenzó como una broma y terminó siendo un extraño rumor, y la razón por la cuál no eh asistido a la escuela es por un problema familiar personal, hemos hablado con la directora y me eh puesto al corriente de todas las materias. -suspiró cuando terminó la historia-

-¿Por qué habriamos de creerte, Kurenai-san? -Saaya me estaba llevando al borde de mi paciencia y me estaba sacando de mis casillas-

-Como dije, es tu problema si me crees o no. Aquí es donde me doy cuenta quienes son mis verdaderos amigos -sonrió satisfecha, per aún con ese aire triste, sin embargo ante la ignorancia de Saaya y sus buitres seguramente sería una simple "sonrisa"- ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ Y LLEVA A TUS BUITRES! -eso me sacó del camino, nunca había visto a Misa-san explotar de ésta manera...-

Saaya bufó, se hechó el cabello hacia atrás y se giró hacia la entrada del baño, e hizo una especie de moviemietno con la mano como si fuera una clase de despedida. Sus buitres la siguieron. Las cuatro chicas salieron del baño. Misa-san aún permanecía señalando a a puerta por donde habían salido, al igual que mi vista. De un momento a otro la chica comenzó a temblar fuerte y notablemente. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

La clase llevaba más de 30 minutos, pero la verdad es que agradecía que fuera la última clase del primer bloque, sin embargo, aún tenía que ir a responder a Kirishima acerca de la carta, así que me sentía nerviosa, pues aún no sabía que responderle.

Dejé de prestar atención a la clase de Nikkaidou y me centré en la carta y la repuesta que tendría que dar en menos de 15 minutos. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que ni siquiera conociía al chico llamado Kirishima-san. Recuerdo haber escuchado acerca de que él era el vice capitán o algo por el estilo del equipo de basketball. Pero nada lejos de eso...

En los últimos 5 minutos, el profesor puso cinco problemas de despeje de equis, poniendo la excusa de que era un parcial rápido y sorpresa. Menos mal que se me dan bien los despejes.

Comenzó a anotarlos en la pizarra. Rápidamente los copié cuando éste finalizó de anotarlas y las resolví en menos de 5 minutos. Me puse de pie rápidamente y entregué la hoja con mis problemas. Hice una pequeña reverencia y me di la vuelta.

-Mashiro-san, puedes salir antes -miré de neuvo al profesor y le sonreí, recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y salí conrriendo del salón-

Aproveché que aún no tocaba el timbre y corrí hacia mi casillero, me di cuenta de que la llave no estaba ni puesta ni en el bolsillo de mi falda. Me alarmé inmediatamente y entonces me di cuenta de que ya eran las 10:40. el timbre sonó, de manera que estuve a punto de quedarme sorda. Corrí hacia las canchas de basketball con mis libros en mano, puesto que no los pude dejar en el casillero. Ya los dejaría después de hablar con la coordinadora de secundaria y pedirle que rompiera mi candado.

Una vez que llegué a las canchas busqué con la vista alguna especie de forma de vida, entonces lo vi sentado, apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos; sentado sobre las gradas y mirando al cielo. Ese debería ser Kirishima-san. Me acerqué con cautela...

-Umm... ¿Eres Kirishima Fuyuki? -el jóven chico me miró y esbozó una amplia sonrisa-

-Sí, así es...

**Nagihiko's POV**

Tenía diversos problemas con realizar esta clase de problemas, y sobre todo cuando era parcial sorpresa. No se me daban las matemáticas. Eso realmente me preocupaba, pues hacían bajar mi promedio.

La campana sonó, y cuando una chica de cabellos rubias comenzó a recojer los parciales, di por finalizado mi sufrimiento. Sonreí satisfecho, pues había logrado contestar tres problemas, posiblemente estarían mal, pero aún así no me interesaba. Me recargué por completo en el respaldo del pupitre y me heché los brazos hacia el cuello. Estiré mis piernas y me quedé así un largo tiempo, hasta que alguien tocó con delicadeza mi hombro. A continuación me dispuse a abrir los ojos y me encontré con una sonriente Amu. Cuando ella sonreía de esa manera me recordaba mucho a las chicas de los mangas shoujos*.

-Amu-chan -sonreí enderazandome en mi asiento-

-Hola Nagi.. ¿Qué tal el parcial? -reì un poco nervioso, a lo cual ella sonrió con una gota en la nuca, la cual desapareció inmediatamente- Oye, tendrás clase de musica después del receso, ¿verdad? -asentí mirandola extrañado- ¿Almorzamos con Tadase-kun, Rima y Kuukai y entonces vamos juntos a música con Rima? -al escuchar el nombre de la persona que me gusta me sentí un poco alarmado, reì nervioso-

-La verdad, Amu chan, es que tengo algo importante que hacer durante el recreo, tu sabes... Cosas del equipo de basketball -me llevé una mano a la nuca y la moví frotando mi cabello-

-Oh, ya veo -se desilusionó un poco, per sonrió de nuevo- Entonces te veo en música -comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- Nos vemos!

Me quedé completamente solo. Entonces me dirigí hacia los casilleros para guardar los libros del primer bloque. Toqué el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Estube a punto de darle la llave de su casillero a Rima, sin embargo no la encontré al salir a los corredores, pero ya se la daré después.

Esa chica es tan despistada que a veces puede olvidar cosas por evitarme. Sonreí al recordar cómo dejó su llave en su candado. Razoné que de alguna manera ella vendría buscando su llave, sin embargo no fué así, simplemente corrió y escapó de mi sonrisa. Que imprudente. Reí mientras subía las escaleras que dirjían hacia la asotea.

¿Algo importante? ¿Cosas del equipo de basket? Si claro... Quería razonar las cosas con cuidado y todo claro de una buena vez. Estando solo todo sería mejor, de esa manera podría confesarme a Rima y entonces esperar a que ella correspondiera y si no o hacia, entonces intentarlo de nuevo.

Cuando subi el último escalón tuve un malo presentimiento. Miré mi reloj antes de entrar, o salir (?) a la asotea. 10:50... Seguramente Rima habrá respondido a su confesión... Me pregunto si Rima en realidad quería a ese chico.

De una buena vez abrí la puerta en un suspiro y me llevé una gran sorpresa con lo que me econtre: Rima sentada sobre un tanque de ... nose. Sinceramente era como una plataforma de metal. Su cabello lo había dejado suelto esta mañana y ahora era agitado por el compás del viento. Su espalda estaba inclinada sobre sus rodillas, casi recostada sobre éstas, mientras con las manos y sus brazos debajo de sus piernas, sosteniendo su falda. Miraba hacia el campus y de vez en cuando hacia el patio, donde seguramente todos hacían de las suyas.

Supongo que se sintió observada, pues giró su cabeza en mi dirección y me miró, me sonrió y palpó la plataforma justo a su lado. Me acerqué con cautela mientras el corazón trataba de salirse demi pecho, me senté junto a ella dejando una pierna flexionada sobre la plataforma y la otra sobre el suelo de la asotea. Rima continuaba mirando al más allá.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar saltando de felicidad por ahí con Kirishima? -Me miró confundida, a lo cual parpadeé-

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿No es obvio? -la verdad es que nunca quise decir tales cosas, sin embargo no podía razonar de una manera congruente. La dulce y melodiosa risa de la rubia me sacó de mis vastos pensamientos, la miré confundido-

-Lo siento, no pude contenerla -negué con la cabeza- Es solo que... -miró de nuevo hacia el campus- eh rechazado su carta -sonrió, al parecer estaba recordando lo sucedido- Entonces pensé "Debería contarle a Nagihiko" no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué... -me miró y sonrió- Me pregunto por qué será... Supuse que estarías aquí -se pusó de pie aún sobre la plataforma. La seguí con la mirada, ella devolvió la vista hacia el campus-

-No lo olvidarás , ¿o sí? -pregunté distante, recordando aquella vez...-

-¿Será? -se giró dispuesta a dejar la asotea, sin embargo, antes de que bajara de la asotea tomé su mano- ...

-Rima... Tú... -suspiré- me gustas, en realidad me gustas muchísimo -ella sonrió y me miró con dulzura, como si de un hermano pequeño se tratara-

-Eso lo sé... - se colocó a mi altura y colocó una mano sobre mi mejilla, sentí que la sangre me hervía y entonces comenzaba a trepar, haciendose paso hasta mis mejillas y se posaba ahí, amenazando con permanecer ahí un largo rato-

Colocó sus labios sobre los míos. Ese simple choque fue suficiente para enviarme directo al cielo y cumplir mis ilusiones. Y aún porque ella me había besado. Se apartó indecisa devido a su acto.

-La verdad es que estoy muy confundida... -dijo cuando se sentó frente a mí y se tomó la cabeza con las manos y se dispuso a mirar al suelo ruborizada. Estaba tan roja como un tomate-

Sonreí y me aproximé de nuevo a ella, tomándola del cuello y haciéndola que me mirara. Me acerqué con cuidado, esperando alguna reacción en contra, sin embargo colocó sus manos sobre mi espalda, lo cual me hizo acercame hasta tocar de nuevo sus labios. Sin embargo, ésta vez la besaba con pasión y ella me correspondía de una manera dulce y torpe, que me provocaba a besarla con más rapidez. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente ella lo había dicho, ¿no es así?: que estaba confundida. Será mejor dejarla como está y permitirle que se pueda aclarar su mente. Me separé y la miré, aún con los labios hinchados y los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar soñando con la alegría más infinita del mundo.

-Rima... ¿en qué piensas?

-No lo sé, todo es muy extraño... es como un sueño -reí, sacándola de su trance- ¡Idiota! -me golpeó en el hombro con "fuerza" y se puso de pie, sonrojada y me sacó la lengua, continue riendo ante su expresión, mientras la pequeña chica se daba la vuelta y salía de la asotea.

**Rima's POV**

Cerré la puerta de un golpe. ¿Qué se creeía ese imbécil? Me llevé la mano a los labios, cubriéndolos por completo, protegiendo mi querido beso de príncipe "azul*". No tenía la más mínima idea de que era todo lo que había sucedido, además, Kirihima era realmente guapo, pero aún así no pude aceptar su carta...

-Estúpido travesti... -murmuré aún cubriendo mis labios... mis labios... supongo que desde entonces le pertenecen a él también, después de todo él ue mi primer beso... sonreí, entonces me di asco, ¿en qué rayos pensaba?... sin embargo-...eso se sintió bien...

**Pooor fiiin! mision cumplidaaaa! dedicado a todos los que me apoyaron y me alentaron en este fic (: porfavor dejen sus opiniones, soy toda oidos, bueno ojos ¬¬**

**por cierto sii! me inclui en el fic :B si lo se,, tanta flojera me da levantarme pra ir ala escuela qe me hago una trenza en el carro ;P bahahahah viva el dormir maaas! :D... el lunes entroooooooo! no qierooooo! hagamos una protestaaa! D: xD**

**aam,, creo qe deberia explicar unos terminos,.., dejame veeer...:**

***Shoujo* : Mangas romanticos o magicos.. **

***Azul* Rima hace referencia a Nagihiko como el principe azul por su cabellera :B**

**si yo soy un diccionario, lose ;) **

**DEJEN REWIEWS! :B**


	5. Nota del autor :

actualizado 13/nov/11'

se qe estan decepcionados de mi -.-U no eh terminado el 5 capitulo de mi agonizante amorio.. ydespues de reflexionar acerca de mcuhas cosas el dia de hoy,.. admito qe ese fic me de pena ajena.. las razones?

1. esta SUPER MAL narrado

2. MUCHAS cosas ni siqiera tienen sentido

3. el trama esta MUY raro

4. Rima es una bipolar

5. no tiene nada de imaginacion

6. Nagi es un idiota enclenque (no se porqe siento eso)

7. Esto yconsiderando meter varios personajes que ni al caso

8. ASDJLÑASDJ! si o continuo... sera cuando no tenga NADA de inspiracion, porqee no me sirve de nada escribir "bien" esta historia -.-U

tal vez soy solamente yo.. pero nose ultimamente me siento muy rara.. despues explico.. me tengo qe ir

ustedes deciden si lo cintinuo o no

,... Ahora tengo una cosa qe explicarles: Ya logre terminar el tan prometido shot de "Mi muñeca de cerezo" ... debo admitir qee qedo mejor a como yo esperaba.. o esa es mi opinion :B ,.. Lira comento algo acerca de mi fic, y pues ustedes sabeen.. emm cheqee mi ortografia pero me di cuenta qee subi el archivo eqivocado qe seria utilizado para una tarea de español... y pues ustedes saben, venian TODOS mis datos, asiqee practicamente grite secustrenme xDD ,...

Yaqe.. yo qeria mantener la relacion anonima pero bueno,, empecemos

Hola, me llamo Dina y soy de Monterrey (: ... eso es todo por ahora :B

El link de mi muñeca de cerezo:

.net/s/7563118/1/Mi_muneca_de_cerezo_Oneshot

respecto a este shot, permitanme decirles qe puede ser que alla un epilogo, si ustedes gustan claro, o qedan con duda respecto a cierto tema (no les arruinare la lectura) o bien, dejarlo a su imaginacion :B Dejen sus reviews~'

El link de Saga of evil (nuevo fic):

.net/s/7522790/1/Saga_Evil_3

apenas voy en el prologo.. estoy escribiendo Maiden of pink,,, llevo algunas 3 paginas, pero apenas voy entrando en el descenlace del capitulo U_U ,.. dejen reviews si es una buena idea :B ,.. por ciertoo! el titulo es "Saga Evil 3~'" pero se cometio un error y parece decir Saga Evil 3 $: lo sientooo~~

Hasta mi reporte.. cuidense (:

Losqieroo ^v^


	6. Suzuki Seiichiro, la noticia de Yaya

Capítulo 5: Suzuki Seiichiro, la gran noticia de Yaya

Miércoles 23/Agosto

Localización Actual: Escuela Secundaria Seiyo

10:30 AM

**Rima's POV**

Tan sólo restaban 10 vastos minutos para mi salvación: el timbre para receso. Estaba tan cansada de escuchar los sermones del profesor de historia. Jamás en la vida hacía nada, en todo el sentido de la palabra; apenas entraba en el salón de clases con su computadora portátil se sentaba en el escritorio, pidiendo a un chico altísimo de cabellos rubios ondulados que la conectara al televisor, y de esta manera nos mostraría una cinta de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La cinta era de una duración de 30 minutos, sin embargo la retiraba a los 10 minutos, para después comenzar con su larguísimo sermón y después dejar de tarea tres páginas de resumen que a final de cuentas jamás revisaría. Fue entonces cuando decidí utilizar mi libreta de historia como diario o notas relevantes de mi vida.

Los finos y delgados dedos de Amu me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Sus dedos tamborileaban en mi mesa banco, provocando un ruido un tanto desagradable y estresante. La miré de una manera odiosa mientras ella se limitaba a mirarme desconcertada.

-Rima, ¿Te has dado cuenta de que casi somos las últimas en salir al descanso, verdad? –frunció el ceño enfadada. Miré a mi alrededor sorprendida, dándome cuenta de que un par de chicas de cabello corto salían por la puerta del salón-

-Claro, ¿dónde almorzarás? –me puse de pie y caminé junto a Amu hacia el pasillo. Los últimos alumnos se paseaban por el pasillo ahora casi desierto. Junto a mi pasaron unos chicos de tercer grado realmente apurados-

-Tenía pensado unirme a los demás en la cafetería, ¿por qué no vienes? , a menos de que prefieras ir con Misaki –se giró para sonreírme y tocar mi hombro repentinamente-

-Creo que iré con ustedes, chicos.

Nada más fue dicho durante todo el trayecto a la cafetería. El silencio se prolongaba y simplemente era un estorbo.

Cuando fuimos capaces de ver las puertas dobles del comedor Amu se abalanzó sobre ellas en busca del resto de los guardianes. Allí estaban todos: reunidos en la fila para comprar su almuerzo.

-¡Rima-tan! ¡Amu-chi! –gritó Yaya mientras nos saludaba con su mano y se giraba a nosotras, casi dejando caer su charola de comida, de no ser por Kuukai-

-¡Anda, Yaya! Fíjate en lo que haces –sujetó la charola de un extremo, provocando que la vajilla sobre ésta tintineara-

-¡Hinamori-san! ¡Mashiro-san! Por aquí –Tadase nos saludó de igual manera que Yaya, sin embargo él fue más precavido y apoyó su charola contra la barra de acero del buffet-

Nos acercamos a ellos y me posicioné junto a un silencioso Nagihiko. Su cabello brillaba en contraluz del sol, y su perfil parecía ser hermoso bajo el cielo matutino. Esta vez, su cabello iba recogido en una larga trenza que caía por su pecho con una pequeña tira de cabellos del lado contrario, ocultando su oreja derecha. Suspiré cansada mientras tomaba una charola roja para elegir mi almuerzo. Me incliné para tomar un pequeño plato de plástico repleto de uvas verdes, a continuación tomé un plato con sandía cubierta con una pequeña bolsa de plástico para protegerla de las moscas o abejas, tomé un yogurt de zarzamora con fresa y, por último, me estiré para alcanzar una botella de zumo de naranja, sin embargo estaba realmente lejana y tenía que apoyarme en la barra para alcanzarla, además de pararme de puntas. Gemí al no lograr alcanzarla.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Nagihiko divertido ante mi expresión de dolor. Asentí sonrojándome. Soltó una risita y estiró su brazo para alcanzar la botella. Una vez que lo logró me la entregó-

-Gracias. –sin más seguí a Amu casi pisándole los talones, como si de una sombra se tratara, hasta la mesa en donde los guardianes almorzaban- Amu, espérame –me quedé un poco atrás. Amu se giró, me sonrió y se disculpó-

Cuando todos estábamos presentes Kuukai se dispuso a hablar realmente emocionado.

-¿Lo han escuchado? –todos lo miramos confundidos. Me llevé una uva a los labios. La aplasté contra mi paladar con ayuda de mi lengua y después la tragué casi completa- Unas celebridades de preparatoria vendrán a estudiar a la academia. Parecen ser unos chicos ingleses y una chica de Japón; puede ser que la conozcamos, es decir, ¡es una celebridad japonesa! –Bebió un largo trago de su botella de refresco de raíz-

-¿Serán esos geniales chicos de los cuales tanto hablan en América? –se preguntó Amu lamiendo una gota de yogurt que dejaba rastro en el dorso de su mano- He leído de ellos en un blog muy popular -Noté claramente como Tadagay se sonrojaba violentamente; tratando de ocultar su sonrojo miró hacia su charola y engulló lo primero que se atravesó en su camino, lo cual fue una albóndiga de los espaguetis con salsa roja. Yaya y yo intercambiamos miradas divertidas y pícaras-

-Los conozco –interrumpió nuestras miradas el sabio Nagihiko, aún con una pequeña lechuga en la boca- su nombre es Cheese 4 Dinner. Uno de ellos tiene descendencia japonesa y coincide que estudió un par de años en la academia de mi madre.

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos mientras continuábamos comiendo como si fuera algo realmente casual, o al menos lo sentía de esa manera. Pretendía estar interesada, pero la verdad es que no me podía sacar nuestra "hermosa" (nótese el sarcasmo) escena en el techo de la escuela. Cada vez que ingería algo o se disponía hablar no podía separar la mirada de sus labios moviéndose suave y grácilmente. Su rostro siempre relajado y sin ninguna imperfección parecía haber sido moldeado por los dioses, y cada uno de sus lunares colocados exactamente donde deberían estar. La perfección de la simetría de su rostro parecía haber sido calculada por un matemático demasiado inteligente y perfeccionista. "Tal vez estoy utilizando mucho la palabra 'perfecto' en él" pensé sacudiendo la cabeza expulsando mis extraños pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo, Rima-tan? –Preguntó Yaya tocando ligeramente mi mejilla con su dedo índice-

-No es nada, es sólo que estoy intrigada por saber quién es la celebridad japonesa que vendrá a estudiar aquí –fingí un diálogo compuesto que solté mágicamente acompañado de una sonrisa-

Aparentemente Nagihiko lo había notado, puesto que me lanzó una mirada seria y preocupada.

-Lamento interrumpir su cotilleo, -comentó sarcástico Tadagay rodando los ojos y pausando para beber agua- pero después del almuerzo los alumnos serán llamados a la sala principal para dar algunos avisos e indicaciones. Si alguien gusta dar un aviso del cual no estemos enterados aún, sería de mucha ayuda –muchas veces me mareaba de escuchar los largos sermones de Tadagay. No encontraba la posibilidad de hablar de tal manera sin tomar mucho aire-

-¡Yaya tiene un asombroso aviso que dar! –todos quedamos boquiabiertos al escuchar tal línea de la persona menos indicada-

Ajusté la banda de prefecta a mi brazo derecho y miré molesta a Yaya.

-Más vale que valga la pena, Yaya –había insistido que la acompañara frente al micrófono a dar su aviso. Simplemente me estaba utilizando de adorno en el cual apoyarse-

-Yaya lo asegura –alzó su dedo pulgar imitando a Kuukai mientras guiñaba un ojo-

-Esa es mi pose –Kuukai le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-

-¡Kuukai! ¡Eso ha dolido! –Gritó Yaya mientras comenzaba a dar zancadas detrás de él tratando de golpear sus rodillas-

-¡Yaya, Kuukai! ¡Compórtense! –gritó Amu persiguiendo ahora a la extraña pareja de idiotas-

Por su parte, Tadagay y Nagihiko discutían y se repartían los avisos de la semana. Me limité a mirar a todos a mi alrededor, para después sentarme en una silla cerca de nosotros. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en la pared, mirando hacia el techo y parte de la pared. Cerré los ojos durante unos momentos, reviviendo, de nueva cuenta, la bella escena del techo; continúe sonriendo tontamente hasta que caí en la cuenta de que quién había iniciado todo eso había sido yo misma. un tic se apoderó de mi ojo, así que abrí los ojos y me encontré con un par de ojos miel: Amu.

-Sabes, Rima, has estado muy rara últimamente. ¿Hay algo de lo cual no esté enterada? –sonrió pícaramente y se inclinó sobre mí-

-En realidad, si lo hay –Tadagay corrió hacia nuestro lugar y me interrumpió-

-La asamblea está a punto de comenzar. Será mejor que Mashiro-san se reúna con Yuiki-san. Y Hinamor-san, tu puedes quedarte en la parte de atrás si no tienes ningún aviso que dar.

Asentimos y nos dirijimos al escenario del salón principal, en el cual ya esperaban la mayoría de los alumnos.

-Buenos días alumnos de la academia Seiyo –dijo enérgicamente Kuukai al micrófono- Aparentemente todos los salones de escuela media están presentes, ¿no es así, Nikkaidou-sensei? –el susodicho asintió con los brazos cruzados detrás de la fila de unos alumnos de primer grado- Excelente. En ese caso podemos comenzar con la asamblea. –dio un aplauso y se rascó la punta de su respingada nariz- Como se han dado cuenta, el almuerzo es en la cafetería; consta de una barra repleta de comida. Pueden llevar sus alimentos a una de las mesas de la cafetería o bien, cerca de ésta: lugares como el patio de las flores de cerezo y las mesas que se encuentran junto a las canchas. Solamente en esos lugares se pueden consumir alimentos. Cualquier alumno que sea sorprendido a la hora del almuerzo o comida para los entrenamientos fuera de estas áreas, será sancionado y llevado a detención por al menos dos días, en donde realizaran parte de los trabajos del consejo estudiantil y de los guardianes –hizo una reverencia ante los alumnos, dando paso a Nagihiko-

-Buenos días –colocó unas hojas que llevaba en manos en (la mesita que no se como se llama y le voy a preguntar a mami mañana)- Las actividades extracurriculares serán colocadas en una pizarra justo en la cafetería, en donde todos podrán recibir información (si gustan información un poco más detallada pueden acudir a superiores o capitanes de los equipos o actividades) –hizo un paréntesis señalando al consejo estudiantil justo detrás de nosotros y a los profesores esparcidos por el salón, así como a los capitanes y encargados al pie del escenario con hojas de información- Cuando la asamblea termine tendrán al menos diez minutos para obtener información con los superiores, o bien, echar un vistazo a la pizarra en la cafetería –de igual manera que Kuukai, hizo una reverencia y se colocó junto a Amu. Susurró algo en el oído de la pelirosa, y como respuesta ella asintió seriamente. La curiosidad me consumía poco a poco-

-¡Hola, chicos! –me acerqué junto a ella al micrófono. La voz de Yaya fue idéntica a un bebé chillando o una ráfaga ruidosa de viento en todo el salón. La mayoría de los maestros se cubrieron los oídos "disimuladamente" con un dedo- Yaya ha sido la encargada personalmente de las fiestas que se llevarán a cabo en todo lo que resta del ciclo escolar –todos intercambiamos miradas sorprendidas y curiosas. En realidad era algo de lo cual ni siquiera Tadagay estaba enterado, puesto que era el más sorprendido de todos- Y estoy realmente contenta de informarles que la primera fiesta del año escolar será pronosticada para el día Lunes 28 de Agosto. Será empalmada con el asueto del día siguiente, ¡así todos podremos bailar toda la noche! –Tsukasa se aclaró la garganta severamente detrás de todos nosotros- es decir, la hora límite es a las doce. El tema de la fiesta será la bienvenida y la inauguración de la apertura de esta academia.-pausó un momento pensando en qué más debía decir- ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. Será necesario vender boletos para la entrada de esta fiesta, de otra manera no podría ser costeada completamente. Pueden conseguir sus boletos con Rima-tan –me entregó un enorme conjunto de boletos unidos por una liga de plástico. En la portada podías distinguir muchos colores neones y las siluetas de muchas personas bailando, sin mencionar las notas musicales que se elevaban por sus cabezas. En realidad eran atrayentes de atención. Mi mirada divagaba en la portada de las invitaciones, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que Yaya quería decir, ¿yo vender los boletos?- Supongo que eso sería todo, muchas gracias –ambas dimos una reverencia coordinada y regresamos a nuestros lugares traseros. Tadagay tomó el control del micrófono y comenzó a parlotear acerca de deberes escolares, reglas, etcétera-

-¿A qué te refieres con que pueden conseguir los boletos conmigo? –pregunté escadalizada en un susurro llamando la atención de Yaya, quién me miró confundida-

-Rima-tan sería de mucha ayuda. Yaya tiene que comprar muchísimas cosas y encargarse de los arreglos –comenzó a lanzarme miradas de cachorro-

-No funciona conmigo, Yaya –concluí fastidiada- de acuerdo, venderé los boletos, pero aún no te perdono por no contarnos de la fiesta.

-¡Era una sorpresa! De otra manera, Tada-chan no permitiría a Yaya hacer la fiesta –infló las mejillas mirando hacia el rubio afeminado- Por eso Yaya fue primero con Tsukasa-sensei.

-Será divertido –solté mientras sonreía divertida. Yaya rió entre dientes llevándose las manos a los labios- ¿Qué sucede?

-Rima-tan es muy linda cuando ríe –me dedicó una sonrisa y se giró de nuevo para encontrarse con la mirada desaprobatoria de Amu, seguramente por haber estado hablando todo este tiempo-

"_Sé que lo dije antes, pero no voy a llorar" ,…,"Es por que las lágrimas no te lucen en absoluto" _

El recuerdo estaba tan vivo como aquél día en el cual paseamos entre muchísimas flores. Le lancé una mirada disimulada. Su rostro había cambiado muchísimo, ya no parecía ser un niño, sino un adolescente.

El timbre retumbó en mis oídos. La clase de Arte estaba por comenzar, y mis pequeños brazos ya no toleraban los pesados libros de Artes Visuales y prácticas. Corrí por el pasillo, empujando un par de alumnos mayores a mi paso. Era tan pequeña que no se daban cuenta de quién había sido la persona que los había empujado.

Cuando entré al salón, la maestra estaba a punto de iniciar su clase, sin embargo se detuvo para mirarme furiosa y agitar la cabeza, señalando un mesa banco que estaba el fondo del salón. Nagihiko ocupaba el asiento delantero, mientras que a mi lado estuviera un chico de cabellos rubios y lacios, casi tan largos como los de Amu.

Su mirada penetraba en mi cuerpo, sentí un escalofrío, sin embargo no le tomé importancia (o más bien, no tuve tiempo de tomarle importancia) puesto que la maestra comenzaba a enfadarse golpeando la punta de su pie contra el suelo. Solté una risilla entre dientes y caminé hasta la esquina en la cual se encontraba mi mesa banco.

Cuando por fin tomé mi lugar me di cuenta de que todas las chicas de la clase miraban en esta dirección. Al principio creí que me miraban, sin embargo, miraban al chico junto a mí. Giré un poco mi cabeza disimuladamente mientras em inclinaba sobre la mesa y le estudiaba: su perfil era tan delicado que podía ser confundido con una chica, de no ser por su bien trabajado cuerpo; poseía unos labios delgados, finos y tan sanos que pareciera que hubiera utilizado maquillaje; sus ojos eran de un ligero tono celeste con bordes azul marino. Sin duda era alguien muy apuesto.

Miré hacia el frente aún con el rostro apoyado entre mis brazos, y me percaté de la furiosa mirada de Nagihiko que iba del chico rubio hacia mí. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, no pude evitar desviarla. Me causó pánico la manera en la que me miraba.

-Por ahora, comenzaremos con cada uno de ustedes. Me dirán su edad, descendencia y sus pasatiempos –colocó una lista del alumnado en un pisa papales y fue llamando a cada uno de nosotros-

Los minutos transcurrieron como segundos con dicha actividad. Todos parecían ser de Inglaterra, o al menos la mayoría.

-Suzuki Seiichiro –el chico rubio junto a mí se puso de pie. Todas las chicas lo comieron con la mirada, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, algunas otras intercambiaban susurros acompañados de ligeros gritos de emoción-

-Suzuki Seiichiro. Tengo quince años de edad, mis padres son de Inglaterra, pero yo nací en Japón y la mayor parte del tiempo he vivido en Kyoto, hasta hace un par de años. Pertenezco a una banda famosa aquí en Inglaterra llamada Cheese 4 Dinner. Me gusta muchísimo jugar americano y soccer. –rápidamente se sentó y me lanzó un guiño. Todas las chicas comenzaron a cotillear acerca de eso, mientras ahora yo era el desayuno de ellas. Me giré hacia Nagihiko, quién observaba con descaro a Suzuki, queriéndolo asesinar con la mirada. Dejé escapar una sonrisa media-

Después de una estudiante de intercambio de América, era mi turno. Me puse de pie un tanto avergonzada en cuanto todas las miradas se clavaron en mi rostro. Mantuve mi fría faceta y miré al pizarrón, después a Nagihiko y por último descansé mi vista en la profesora.

-Mashiro Rima, soy la vicepresidenta de los Guardianes, o bien, la Reina –un par de chicos al frente de la clase intercambiaron miradas pícaras- tengo catorce años y soy de Japón. Mi madre nació en Italia. Mis pasatiempos son la literatura el dibuj…

-Disculpa, ¿qué es lo que has dicho? –interrumpió descaradamente Suzuki, quién todo este tiempo había estado conversando con Misaki, mirándome de nuevo con sus ojos de cristal- No escuché.

Me limité a sentarme de nueva cuenta.

-Gracias, Mashiro-san –la profesora estaba a punto de continuar, hasta que el imbécil de Suzuki interrumpió de nuevo- Fuji…

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que has dicho? –Preguntó aún más desesperado- Anda dímelo, quiero saber tus pasatiempos –me guiñó de nuevo el ojo. Las manos de Nagihiko, quién ya se encontraba de pie, se tornaron en unos duros puños de venas palpitantes-

-¡No es nada de tus asuntos, idiota! –me giré enfurecida y estoy segura de que casi escupo en su rostro-

Se echó hacia atrás sorprendido. Las chicas de la clase tomaron una larga y ruidosa bocanada de aire (excepto Misaki, quién ocultaba su rostro en sus manos, riendo frenéticamente), los chicos sonreían divertidos mientras se lanzaban golpes en los hombros, comentando bromas; Nagihiko le lanzó una sonrisa triunfante. Quería que la tierra me tragara. Había roto mi delicada faceta y mi reputación como la chica tranquila. Me tomé la nariz con mi dedo índice y medio. Suzuki recorrió el salón con la mirada, para después mirarme y sonreírme coquetamente. Lo miré enfadada.

-De acuerdo, así está mejor… entre más salvajes, son mejores –susurró para que fuera la única en escucharle, sin embargo Nagihiko fue capaz de escucharlo-

Justo en ese momento el timbre de cambio de clase sonó. Tomé mis libros rápidamente y atravesé el salón antes de que la profesora me detuviera, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Mashiro-san, lo lamento pero has violado las reglas del salón. Me temó que tendrás que hacer una parada por la tarde en la detención y la oficina de la coordinadora Sanjou-san –me entregó un delicado papel naranja con letras en negrita y la letra cursiva de la profesora. Asentí y fui última en salir del salón-

Al atravesar la puerta, se encontraba el molesto Suzuki. Su sonrisa torcida y su cabello agitado sobre sus hombros ahora me causaban repulsión. Le lancé una mirada fulminante y lo evité a toda costa, tomando el lado derecho del pasillo. Sin embargo, detuvo mi paso tomándome del brazo, para después acorralarme contra la pared.

-¿Necesitas un boleto para el baile de bienvenida? –pregunté sarcástica comenzando a caminar de nuevo. La manga de su uniforme me detuvo en seco-

-Por supuesto que no. Lo que necesito es que me acompañes a cierto lugar –se acercó a mi oído, causándome un escalofrío- estaría bien visitarlo por la noche, ¿no crees?

-Disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer –lancé un manotazo contra su pecho, apartándole de mi camino. Pero me tomó con más fuerza del brazo, así que solté un quejido- Me lastimas –susurré tomando su muñeca, tratando de quitar su agarre de mi brazo-

-No podrás escapar de mí, Mashiro Rima. Todas caen por…

-Suéltala –la voz de Nagihiko se hizo presente en el, ahora, desierto pasillo- Te lo ha pedido dos veces, ¿o me equivoco?

-Fujisaki Nagihiko, ¿eh? –suspiró apartándose un poco de mí, aun sujetando con fuerza mi brazo- O más bien, Fujisaki Nadeshiko –la mirada de Nagihiko sobre Suzuki se hizo aún más intensa- como olvidarte. La pequeña niña consentida de todos los profesores en esa academia de barrio. Como olvidar aquellos tiempos –le interrumpí con algo como "esa academia y familia son más famosos que tu asquerosa banda corriente". Me fulminó con la mirada, apretando más mi brazo-

-Duele –susurré golpeando su pecho-

-Y supongo que consideras a esta chica como tu pertenencia… -asumió besando mi mejilla-

-Me alegra que comprendas la situación –sonrió maliciosamente- y si no te importa, tengo que llevarla a cierto lugar, lejos de ti y tu feminidad. Esas mejillas son solamente mías.

-No soy ninguna pertenencia, malditos imbéciles –pisoteé el zapato escolar de Suzuki y de inmediato me soltó. Tomé mis libros del suelo y comencé a alejarme-

-Espera Rima, ven aquí –gritó Suzuki enfadado- esto aún no termina. Vienes conmigo –escuché sus pasos acercarse a mí, sin embargo fueron parados por Nagihiko, quien atravesó su brazo, impidiéndole el paso-

-Aléjate de ella.

Me giré asustada de que algo malo sucediera. Unos chicos se acercaron corriendo hacia Suzuki. Uno de ellos era más alto que Suzuki (pero no más que Nagihiko) y de cabellos rizados, dueño de una mirada borgoña y tranquila, mientras que el otro era bajito y de cabellos cortos y castaños con una mirada del mismo color.

-Suzuki, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Vámonos de aquí! –dijo el bajito preocupado-

-Solo un momento –tomó el brazo de Nagihiko, apartándolo y acercándose a mí con una sonrida torcida-

Antes de que pudiera hacer otro comentario, Nagihiko me tomó de la mano, arrastrándome hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo, dejando atrás a los tres chicos que probablemente serían miembros de la banda.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –ignoró mi pregunta y me arrastró hacia las escaleras más cercanas y privadas- Nagihiko,¿por qué has hecho eso? Pudiste meterte en problemas.

-Porque tu eres mía, Rima –haló de mi brazo y me atrajo a él, siendo acorralada de nuevo contra la pared de las escaleras- Ese imbécil no podrá hacerte daño si estoy a tu alrededor. Me molesta que hable con un tono como si fuera tu dueño.

-Tu tampoco eres mi dueño –me miró dulcemente-

-Tienes razón. Pero podré arriesgarme cada vez que estés en problemas. Haría todo por ti –me abrazó fuertemente, provocando que mis libros cayeran por las escaleras- Es algo que aún no entiendes. Te amo locamente y mi más grande temor es perderte. Es por eso que reacciono de tal manera, así como Kirishima.

-Nagi ,… -susurré en su cuello, tratando de evitar llorar-

Se separó de mí y aproximó su rostro al mío lentamente. Tratando de averiguar si accedía a corresponderle. Le abracé por la espalda, aceptando su muestra de cariño.

Sonrió y juntó sus labios con los míos. Pude sentir una ligera oleada de frío en sus labios, que después se tornó acogedoramente cálida cuando comenzó a mordisquear mi labio inferior entre los suyos. Traté de corresponder, sin embargo mis movimientos eran torpes y desesperados. La suavidad con la que sus labios deleitaban los míos estaba volviéndome loca. Su mano se posicionó sobre mi nuca, empujándola para profundizar nuestro beso, lamiendo la comisura de mis labios ligeramente, pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi cavidad bucal. Abrí poco a poco la boca, no muy segura de estarlo haciendo correctamente.

-¡Fujisaki-san! ¡Mashiro-san! –la voz de Kirishima detuvo nuestro beso-

Empujé el pecho de Nagihiko lejos de mi cuerpo, causando que casi cayera. Ambos le miramos alarmados. Su cabello brillaba en la luz matinal y sus desorbitados ojos viajaban de mí a Nagihiko. Sujetaba unos papeles y unos rotafolios* parecía que iba directo a la sala de juntas o de maestros.

**4019 palabras y 9 hojas de Word… estoy orgullosa de mí :') **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Tardé al menos dos días de arduo trabajo:P y soy felíz porque estoy de vacaciones ,. Además de que estoy trabajando en un Shot que no se si hacerlo de Amuto o Rimahiko e_e ,…, además! El martes me voy directo a Europa :33 ya tengo listas mis maletas, pero es estresante porque no tengo mucha ropa para poder utilizar este fin de semana ._. y quiero salir a muchas partes:P ,.., trataré de escribir estas semanas fuera del país en las notas de mi celular… ya después investigaré si puedo subirlo desde ahí, y peor aún… si hay internet en casa de mis primos ._. como sea! **

**Se que no tienen coherencia muchas partes pero es mejor asi :D ,.. me agrado la idea de meter a Suzuki en la historia e_e lo hara aun mas intenso, y aunque digan que Rima tiene a muchos detrás de ella es aun mas interesante, o no? :P hahah,,, además ya era su turno! Maldita Amu se roba a todos xP¨hahahah … y como buena bestia de la noche el capitulo lo termine a las 520 de la manñana:D por cierto! Misaki es Kurenaim, (se llamaba asy?:P, no recuerdo, creo que si era Misaki),.., y emm si ._. tengo sueño, es hora de descansar… estoy a punto de terminar el shot :D espero poder subirlo a mas tardar el lunes o domingo.. tal vez el martes desde el aeropuerto :3—ya veremos :D los quiero! **


End file.
